


Patience

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits.</p><p>Written November 15, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
> Title: Patience  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Notes: November 2010 over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/). The prompt was "waiting" and, as always, it's exactly 100 words. Please be sure to go read [the other entries](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/36577.html) as well!

Draco quickly closed the door to Malfoy Manor behind him. He went about his routine: building fires, boiling water for tea, and enchanting the lilies to bloom even in the dead of winter. He was accustomed to being alone, but even he had learned in the five years since the war that hope rekindles some sort of companionship.

He sat on the window seat and like a little boy, pulled his knees to his chest as he looked out the window.

Five years. It wasn't long enough. He would wait forever for her to come walking up to his door.


End file.
